Twisted Love
by boredomtakescontrol
Summary: Deuce and Ty have been dating for 7months and counting but will Ty's cheating and lying ways ruin them?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: HEY everybody! Im all new to writing on this and writing about Ty&Deuce. So Let me know what you think about my story so far.

I **dont own Shake It Up.**

* * *

><p>Ty POV<p>

Deuce and I were currently sitting on the park bench enjoying each other's company. It was a nice sunny day in the park; I really wanted some quality time with Deuce since most of the time we argue. He hated the fact that I hung out with "the wrong crowd" and I started doing things normal Ty Blu wouldn't do. I tried to brush those thoughts aside and focus on my boyfriend Deuce. But of course our time together was ruined when he got a text massage. I had no clue what it said but I could tell by his facial expression I was in deep shit. He started shaking and staring at me as if he could see through my body and into my soul.

"So h-how long have you been cheating on me with these other girls" he bluntly asked

I already knew he was on the verge of crying so to dig myself in an even deeper hole I decided to play stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you know I would never cheat on you I love you too much babe"

_Lie_

"Ay dios mio don't lie to me, CeCe already told me. Apparently everyone in school knew but I was too stupid to notice."

He started raising his voice at me and people began to stare at us. His ranting and raving about my cheating ways went on for a while. I wasn't really paying attention until he said those two hurtful and strong words.

"It's over"

"Wait what? You're not breaking up with me. I don't get dumped. Are you losing your mind? I cheated on you with those other females because unlike you they put out"

"I told you I wasn't ready yet" he replied calmly

His face was red. His eye were red and puffy. I started to feel some kind of wavy way but I ignored it.

"Yeah you haven't been ready for a while now. We been dating for 7months now and you freak out when I touch you! You're such a fucking tease"

"S-so this is my entire fault?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Ty Blu. You are the biggest douche bag I ever met."

"And you're acting like a bitch"

_I wanted to take those words back_

_"_S-so that is how you see me? as a bitch? Fuck You"

With that he got up and walked home alone. I'll admit I was kind of worried about his safety since he did not live in the best neighborhood, but Hey he deiced to storm off like a girl. I know I may have came off as a bad guy but come on its not like I am asking for full blown sex, like just give me a blowjob and I'll be satisfied.

I got up and walked over to my car. It was a2011 Ford Mustang V6 Coupe in black. It was my baby. After Deuce of course. During my drive home I contemplated whether or not I should call Deuce and make sure he is alright. I decided against it since it wasn't my fault, he shouldn't have gotten so upset. I parked my car and walked into my house. I knew Cece was sleeping over tonight and tomorrow morning, Rocky and Cece were going to yell at me until we got into the school building about Deuce. I walked past Rocky's room and entered my room.

It was plain and simple. As I sat on my bed I saw a picture of Deuce. Those were the days we didn't argue but just loved every minute together. We were in love and I always felt like I was on Cloud Nine when were together. I could honestly say I was happy with him. I don't know what changed me though. It was like something in my snapped and I changed. I found myself a new group of friends, started coming home late, ditching dates with Deuce, smoking weed and other things. I cant say Im proud of myself but I needed a personality change. Every since I gave up on my dancing all I ever hear is "you're throwing your life away" from people. But I didn't care. I do what I want. I don't ask for others approval. I started to strip. I was left in a wife-beater and some boxer on. I crawled into bed and fell asleep. Around 3:05am my phone started vibrating. I slowly reached over for it and saw I received a text from Deuce. It read:

_So i have been thinkin it over&deiced that i want to have sex with you 2morrow afterschool. I want to fix our relationship. Sorry If I woke you up_

_iloveyou,_

_Deuce _

A smirk spread across my face as I read it. I knew his reason for wanting to have sex were wrong but he wanted it so I was gonna give it to him. I put my phone down and went back to sleep

* * *

><p>Authors Note: SO! This was really really rushed. Like my nosey cousins kept peeking over to see what I was doing. -_- but REVIEW&amp; let me know if I should continue and I know its very short. but future chapters will be longer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: -_- my sister posted a new story the same day I did and got 27reviews&her's was like 10x shorter than mine. **BUT **I got more people following my story, more people added me to their favorite author list&favorite story list. So HA. Anyways on with the story. I **do not own Shake It Up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure you read the authors note at the end of the page.<strong>

Ty's POV

By the time I woke up and looked at my clock it was around 7:35am. School started at 8:00 and Deuce was going to be pissed since I usually pick him up at this time. I slowly got out of bed and made my way towards my bathroom. I started to strip and quickly got in the shower. As if my day couldn't get any worse, as I turned on the shower the water was freezing cold. Either Cece, Rocky or my mother used up all the fucking hot water. I quickly got out the shower and made my way back into my room. I wasted no time getting dress seeing it was now 7:55am. I didn't bother eating breakfast since I was super late. I grabbed my keys and my book bag and I was out the door.

_10 minutes later_

I was now pulling up by Deuce's house. I already saw him sitting on his front porch staring at the ground. I decided to honk my horn and let him know I arrived. He quickly looked up and smiled as he walked down the stairs. He opened the door and quickly got in the car.

"I don't get a Good Morning kiss today?" I asked him

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot"

He sounded very nervous but he still leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. I started the car and begun my drive to our school. It was an awkward silence throughout the drive. When we got to a red light I decided to ask him what was bugging him.

"Are you alright Deuce?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little nervous." He said quickly

"What is there to be nervous about?"

He started to blush but I still had no clue what was bugging him.

"The thing were going to do afterschool"

I stared at him for a couple of minutes still not knowing what the fuck he was talking about.

"Im clueless right now'

"We were suppose to have sex this afternoon, remember?" he said as if he was holding back a yell

"Oh. I forgot about that"

"How do you forget? You have been pressuring me since our 2nd month anniversary"

I stayed silent for the remainder time of the car ride. After about 5minutes I pulled up into the school parking lot. We just sat in silence until he took off his seatbelt, climbed over and sat on my lap. I took off my own seatbelt and held him close to me. He slowly started to kiss my neck and the next thing I knew we were making out. It lasted a couple of minutes until we both had to come up for air. He started to undo my belt buckle and his own. We continued to kiss and feel up on one another.

"Do you have a condom with you" he quietly asked

I nodded and pointed to the glove compartment.

Some where between him giving me a handjob and putting the condom on me I knew there had to be something wrong with him.

"Um Deuce are you sure you want lose your virginity to me in my car, in the school parking lot."

"Yeah sure whatever"

That was a good enough answer for me and we continued.

He was on top of me doing all the work; I just sat and held his waist. I was shock that he was a virgin since it seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing. After a while we both came.

"I love you so much" he said as our foreheads rested on each others.

I wanted to say it back but I knew I would just be lying to him so I stayed shut.

We started to get dress, it was another awkward silence. He grabbed his back and got out my car. I looked at the clock and it was 11:15am Lunch time was only 25minutes away so I stayed in my car. I open my glove compartment and pulled out a bag of weed. I needed to waste time.

Deuce POV

I walked (limped) through the school doors. I was frustrated at Ty since he had the nerve to treat me like shit yesterday but when I gave him what he wanted he didn't seem satisfied. I had English at this time so I slowly walked down the hallway to the room. As I walked in and sat in my seat my teacher wrote me a detention slip. Great, as if my day couldn't get any worse. I barely paid attention to the lesson that was being taught.

_Psst_

I turned around and looked at Cece. She threw me a piece of paper. I turned back around and slowly opened the crumple piece of paper. It read:

_what happened between u and Ty this mornin & last night?_

I wrote back saying:

_I will tell u&rocky 2day at lunch._

I threw the paper back at Cece and the bell rang. Everyone got up and rushed out the classroom to the cafeteria. Cece and I meet up with Rocky. Rocky and Cece were talking about some cute guy they saw the other day. As we walked into the cafeteria I spotted Ty's table with all his friends, laughing at something Ty just said. We walked past their table and that's when I heard one of his friends say:

"_Wow. Deuce really fucked you in your car? How pathetic._"

My face dropped and I quickly ran to the bathroom and started to cry. I couldn't believe Ty would tell all his friends about our special moment together.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Chapter 2 equals complete. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you expect more? Let me know in a Review. <strong>This story wont be updated until August 30. so mark your calenders. 2-3 new chapters will be up on that day. I will TRY to write at least 1 new chapter before then. :* til then bye my lovely readers <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: After begging and pleading with my brother, he finally let me use his laptop**.OMG** I just finished reading this story where Justin Bieber is gay and falls in love with some guy. It was really cute BUT here is Chapter 3. Enjoy. Chapter 4 will be up August 30. Oh and I did not re-read this. So let me know if there are grammar issues. **i dont own Shake it Up**

* * *

><p>Ty POV<p>

I finally decided to get out my car and head to the cafeteria with the rest of my friends. When I got to our usually table, everyone started to stare at me.

"Why are you guys staring at me? It's really creeping me out."

"Because we all saw what you did in the car today with Deuce." replied my cockiest "friend" of all; Ryan.

"Again I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Dude stop acting stupid, we all saw you fucking Deuce in the front seat of your car" someone next to me said.

"Wait he really had sex with you in your car? How pathetic." said Erin

With that everyone started laughing so I laughed along with them. I turned around quickly when I felt a hard smack to the back of my head.

"Cece, it's nice to see you to."

"Did you not notice your boyfriend run out of the cafeteria because of what your idiot friends were saying about him?"

"Where did he go?"

"Um I don't know, look for him yourself."

I got up and left the cafeteria. I started walking the halls, not really paying attention of where I was going. Slouched down on the ground I saw Deuce just sitting there deep in thought. I walked closer to him and he seemed to notice my presence.

"So what's up with you? I heard you just ran out the cafeteria."

He looked up at me; his eyes were blood shot red as if he had been crying for days.

"Your stupid friends called me pathetic and you didn't do anything."

"See if you had stayed a little longer, you would have heard me defend you" I said trying to sound as sober as possibly

_Lie_

His face started to brighten up and he began to smile a little.

"Aw really?" he said as I put out my hand and pulled him up.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let people talk about you like that"

"I know"

I wanted to change the subject quickly.

"So um are you going to Erin's party tonight?"

"No, remember were so post to have dinner with my parents tonight."

"When did we decide this and what's the point your dad doesn't even like me."

"He's on a business trip so it will only be my mom and brother."

"And what time to I have to be there?"

"Around 5:00 but no later than 6:00. But I have class so I will see you tonight. Bye" He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left.

My phone started to vibrate and I realized I got a new txt message from Erin.

_Are u going 2 my party or what?_

_Yeah Imma be there. What time tho?_

_People are going to show up at 5:00_

_Alright c you there._

**(5hours later)**

Deuce POV

I checked the clock for the 18th time and it read 8:25pm. My mom prepared this nice hot meal for us but it was already cold. I was sitting on my couch waiting for him. It felt like decades before the doorbell rung.

"What took you so long?"

"I was with my friend and he um went swimming in the lake"

"When will the lies stop? I know you went to Erin's party"

"No, you did"

"You're making no sense. You smell like you been drinking and smoking. You can't even stand up straight"

"Fine I will drive home."

"No!, you're in no condition to be driving. Just spend the night at my house"

I pulled him inside and walked to my mother's room.

"Mom are you still up?"

"Mhmm"

"Can Ty spend the night?"

"Mhmm, just leave the door open"

I continued to drag Ty further down the hall to my room.

"Ty, take off your pants"

"Woah, your mom is the other room you know."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I just didn't want you to be hot"

He laid down on my bed. I started to admire how beautiful he looked when he slept. Of course that all was ruined when I saw the hickeys on his neck. I knew they didn't come from me. But from some other girl or guy that got his attention. I wasn't going to say anything about them; I didn't want him upset when he woke up. It seemed like anything I did never satisfied him. I knew he didn't love me, I knew our relationship was falling apart; the only thing that held us together was my virginity. Now that that's gone, any minute now he would break up with me and I would probably fall apart after that. I wanted to be like those other girls he seemed to like, but I can't really compete with the opposite sex. I started to walk over to my bed but then my phone started to vibrate, I got a txt from Cece.

_OMG break up with Ty._

_Why?_

_-_- are u seriously asking that? I know a dude that likes you like a lot._

_Who?_

_I'll introduce you to him to tomorrow_

_Alright, goodnight then._

_Night :)_

I put my phone on the dresser and climbed into bed with Ty. I know sleeping in bed with your cheating boyfriend is wrong but it felt kind of right.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I knoe its REALLY short (i was rushing) BUT Did you like it? The mystery guy is so obvious but I wont say anything since some of you may not know.<strong> But anyways REVIEW. Like seriously, Im tired of my sister getting more reviews then me. ADIOS.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey guys. I finally have enough free time to write this chapter (thank god) so I am hype and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way I have a **BETA**, his name is Justin and if it wasn't for him the chapter would not have happen . Anyways on with the story. I don't own Shake It Up.

* * *

><p><strong> Ty's POV<strong>

I woke up with a killer headache; it felt like a hammer was pounding into my head with no mercy. It took me a while to realize I wasn't in my room but Deuce's.I guess I should be grateful I didn't wake up in some random person house again. I slowly got out of his bed and made my way to his bathroom. As I stared at myself through the mirror I didn't recognize myself at all. I got paler, skinner, and my hair was in disarray. I truly didn't look like the Ty Blu everyone knew. I dismissed these thoughts and grab some Advil from the counter; it made my head hurt less. I walked into the hallway and heard Deuce's voice in the living room.

"So what does he look like?" Deuce ask the person on his phone

"He's got that whole blonde hair blue eyes thing going on." Said the voice who I presumed was Cece

"At least tell me his name!"

"His name is Gunther and in a few we are going to the park or something with him"

I honestly couldn't believe what the fuck I was hearing. Deuce Martinez, My Deuce was going out with some random guy he knew nothing about. I decided it was time to make my presence known.

"Good Morning Deuce" I said causally walking into the living room.

"Um Cece I got to go, I will see you later" He said quickly into the phone and hung up.

"Later, we should go to the movies or something" I said to him

"I can't tonight" he said nervously

"And why not"

"Because um in a few me and Cece and Rocky are going to the park"

"And I can't come?"

"Nope since Cece's bring her date along with her"

"Oh so I guess I should leave then" I kind of felt bad since I knew he was lying to me. He never lied to me before so I knew it was killing him. I was the one that usually did the lying and cheating and what not. I dismissed those thoughts since some part of me wanted to believe he was telling the truth.

"Alright, adios Ty."

"Yeah bye Deuce, I love you" I gave him a hug and a peck on his lips and left his house.

**Deuce Pov**

I wondered if Ty noticed I was lying to him, which was all new to me. The guilt was killing me as he left, I had no idea how he could lie to me all the time and not feel the guilt. I walked out of my living room and undressed and took a shower. Thoughts about meeting Gunther and breaking up with Ty were going through my head. I quickly got out the shower and made my way back to my room and got dress. I look pretty causal enough so I grabbed my house keys and headed to the park. It was a 3minute walk from my house and I got already see Cece and Rocky talking to some blonde hair kid who I assumed was Gunther.

"Hello Deuce" Cece said to me as I walked up towards them.

"Hey Cece and um-"

"Oh yeah this is Gunther, the guy I been telling you about" She said gesturing to the boy next to her

"It's nice to finally meet you" he said stretching out his hand for me to shake

"Yeah same here" I grabbed his hand and shook it

"So why don't you guys get to know each other while me and Cece get some drinks" Rocky said running off with Cece

I sat down next to Gunther as we begun to talk to each other. I didn't notice how long we been talking until I got a text from Rocky saying:

_So we are guessin you guys hit it off?_

I blushed a bit reading it but turned my attention back to Gunther.

"You do realize we been talking for about 3hours now, it's about 5pm" I said to him

"Oh really?, I should probably walk you home then" He said quickly

We got up and started to walk towards my house. It was an awkward silence between us. I didn't know what to say to him anymore.

"Is this your house?" he said interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah this is it." I smiled at him

He walked closer to me; there was pretty much no space between us. I knew what he wanted but part of me still liked Ty and I couldn't bring myself to kiss another guy. Before I even had a chance to back away from him, he grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer our lips finally touched. It was different from Ty's kisses in a good way. I could feel his tongue trying to get in my mouth so I gave him access. I didn't know how long we were like that kissing but it felt kind of right. I didn't want it to end, but sadly oxygen became a problem and we pulled apart. He stared at me for a minute and kissed me one last time before we said our goodbyes. I didn't know what to think besides how amazing that kiss was. That was all ruined when one of Ty's friends came up to me.

"Was that the new kid you were just swapping spit with a minute ago?" Ryan said to me

"Yes"

"I'm telling Ty" was all he said leaving me on my front porch dumbfounded.

I couldn't believe he saw us, he doesn't even live here. My heart was going a mile a minute. I didn't know what the fuck to do. I went inside and sat on my bed waiting for Ty to call screaming and yelling at me.

* * *

><p>AUthors Note: my handfingers hurt.** review. **Til next time adios


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: This chapter took me a while to really plan out but I got it done. School starts up on Thursday so I will try to update every other Saturday or Sunday. But anyways on with the story. Oh and thank you Justin:3. **I don't own Shake It Up.** (as usual i didnt re-read this)

* * *

><p>Deuce Pov<p>

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing; I slowly reached over to my nightstand and looked at my phone. I had about 5 missed calls from Ty and I knew exactly why he was calling. I couldn't think of a good enough excuse to tell him because I would just be lying to him and the guilt would kill me. My phone begun to ring again and of course it was Ty calling me. I finally gained enough courage to answer his call.

"Hey Ty" I said trying to sound as casual as possible

"I been trying to call you all last night' he said sounding irritated

"After hanging out with Cece and Rocky I went home and sleep" I lied

"Oh well in a couple of minutes would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"You want to go to the movies this early" I chuckled

"You must have been sleeping all day Sleeping Beauty because it's almost 8pm'

"Well I guess I will see you in a little bit, bye Ty"

"Yeah bye Deuce, I love you"

I hung up as quickly as possible. I was honestly wondering what Ty had planned. It didn't seem like his friend Ryan had told about what happened between Günter and I.I finally got out of bed and walked over to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed and made my way to my front porch. After about 5minutes of waiting Ty finally came. I got into his car and he just stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him nervously

_Did he know?_

"You're acting all weird today."

"Um how?"

"You're acting the way you acting the first time we had sex. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No Ty I'm fine." I said trying to sound as normal as possible

_(Time Skip to when they leave the movie theater)_

"Did you enjoy the movie?" he said as we walked to his car.

"It was alright I guess."

"Listen Deuce I know the way I been acting and treating you haven't been the best but I am willing to change for you. I am sorry for cheating on you with those other girls and lying to you about everything. I will stop drinking and smoking if it helps. I love you and don't want to lose you Deuce."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ty Blu was going to change for me, the same guy that called me a bitch a few days ago was apologizing for everything he ever done.

"I am glad you're willing to change and I love you too." I said as I gave him a peck on his lips. It lasted a while until his phone interrupted us.

"Hold on a second." He said as he walked away with his phone.

Ty Pov

"Hey Ryan" I said sounding annoyed

"What's Up Ty"

"Nothing much just finished watching a movie with Deuce"

"Guess what you little boyfriend being up to last night"

"He went out with Cece and Rocky, he already told me"

"Nope he's lying, he went out with that new kid Günther and they were making out and crap"

My heart pretty much drop hearing Ryan saying that about Deuce.

"You're lying" I said sounding displeased

"Im telling the truth, ask your boyfriend"

"Alright I will bye"

I hung up on him and walked back over to Deuce.

Deuce Pov

Ty walked back over to me and I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Are you alright?" I asked him

"No, Ryan just told me something stupid"

_Fuck My Life_

"Oh what he tell you"

"Something about you making out with the new kid Günther and stuff"

"Oh" I said sounding anxious.

"He was lying right?"

"Yeah of course I wouldn't cheat on you with a soul and we should probably get going. We walked over to his car and drove to my house. After a couple of minutes we finally made it. There was a blonde kid sitting on my front porch.

"Is that a friend of yours?" he asked as we got out his car.

I shook my head at him and continued to walk up to my porch when I finally recognized who is was.

"Günther is that you?"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

'"Waiting for you of course." He got up and tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"What's your problem" he asked me sounding worried

"My boyfriend is currently watching us." I whispered to him

"Oh you have a boyfriend? Cece told me you were single."

"Well she lied to you and I am sorry."

"I better get going then"

He walked down the stairs and walked straight passed Ty.

"So what Ryan said was true then." Ty said to me sounding like he was on the verge on crying.

"Look Ty I can explain its jus-"But he cut me off before I got a chance to finish.

"No don't explain to me anything were done, by Deuce" he said as he walked down the steps and drove off.

"Fuck My Life" I said to myself as I walked back inside my house.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Shortest Chapter EVER. I will have a chapter up this weekend (<strong>hopefully<strong>). Til then adios :3


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: School is being a troll and what not but I finally got chapter 6 completed. (as usually I didn't re-read) Enjoy :3 I** don't own Shake it up**

* * *

><p>Deuce Pov:<p>

I was currently walking to school which was new to me since Ty normally picks me up. It's been 3 days now since Ty broke up with me and it has been a living hell. When I see him in the hallways he continues to walk past me without in giving me a second glance. Günther, just like Ty wants nothing to with me which is ridiculous. Since when was I, Deuce Martinez a bad guy. In my defense I did nothing wrong, but Ty didn't see it that way. From what Rocky tells me he thinks I'm some type of cold hearted douche bag, which is usually the other way around. As I walked through the school's double doors, I spotted Ty talking to his group of "friends". He stared at me for a minute but then turned away to continue his conversation. I guess this was a step up since he hasn't been looking at me at all. After passing down a couple of lockers I spotted Rocky and Cece talking near their lockers with a blonde kid next to them. I could already tell it was Günther they were talking to.

"Oh hey Deuce!" Rocky said to me as I approached them.

"Hey Cece,Rocky,Günth-"

"I got to go." Günther said to us as he walked off quickly.

"Oh god he hates my guts." I said to them as I opened my locker searching for my books.

"No he doesn't he's just nervous around you I guess" Cece said to me.

"So um how you been lately." Rocky said slowly.

"I'm fine. How about Ty?" I said giving them a fake smile.

"He's uh going out with this girl named Lauren."

"That's nice." I said pretending not care even though I knew it was killing me internally.

"So you're perfectly fine with Ty the boy you claimed you were in love with a couple of days ago dating someone else." Cece said disbelieving anything I just said.

"He's moving on and so should I." I said shutting my locker and walking to my class just as the bell rung. I could still hear Cece ranting and Rocky about what I just said.

_Time Skip to Lunch_

Class was finally dismissed and I quickly walked over to my locker to get my lunch like all the other kids around me. As I opened my locker a photo fell out and gently and slowly slide across the hallway landing under someone's foot. The now familiar person looked at the picture, walked over to me and handed it back to me and walked away. I looked at the photo and saw it was a photo set of Ty and I when we were at the mall in the photo booth. We were making funny and stupid faces. My heart did back flips when I looked at the last picture. It was Ty giving me my first ever first kiss. I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Ty and I were currently walking through the mall together holding hands. I was kind of nervous since this was my first date with a boy. He seemed all cool and collected while I was still a nervous wreck. _

"_So what do you want to do next" He said calmly to me._

"_Um we could take pictures in the photo booth over there." I said pointing to the bright red hard to miss small booth._

_Once inside, it got awkward. The booth was so small both of us could barely fit. Ty offered to let me sit on his lap, I nervously moved over and sat on his legs. It became less awkward as we started talking pictures and making funny faces. Somehow during our little fun I elbowed him in the cheek._

"_Oh my god I am super sorry." I said turning my body so I was now facing him._

"_It's okay I'm fine, you just gotta kiss it and make it better." He said grinning at me_

_I gave him a quick peek on the same cheek I just hit. As I pulled away he pulled me back in and our lips connected. It was utterly amazing and I knew nothing could be better than being Ty's boyfriend._

_End Flashback_

I smiled a bit as I remembered that day. Those were the good old days, when everything was perfect before he and everything else changed.

"What's got you all dumbstruck Deuce? BAM! vocab word, give me my quarter." She said as she stuck her hand out to Rocky.

"Nothing I was just thinking about some stuff" I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

We sat down in our usual spot and I listened to Rocky and Cece talk about a cute boy they saw in their Physics class this morning. I on the other hand was just looking around the cafeteria, looking for that same boy that picked up my picture. After a while I finally spotted him and the rest of his friends sitting down at their usual table which might I add is right next to our table. He looked up at his conversation to stare at me for the second time today. I smiled at him and for the first time in 3 days, he smiled back at me. All the staring and smiling was ruined when some short brunette sat down next to him. He stopped staring at me and gave all his attention to her. They talked for a while and after a couple a seconds they were just making out. It was super awkward, it got worse when she opened her eyes and stared dead at me. Was she trying to me make me jealous because it damn sure was working. She had him and I had no one. Just watching them was making me depressed.

"So you're just going to sit there and watch Ty and Lauren make out all day?"

"Pssh no I wasn't watching them, I was looking passed them Rocky."

"Mhmm, so what's your plan on getting Ty back together?"

"I don't have a plan, he looks perfectly happy with that girl so were not even getting back together."

"Whatever you say Deuce, we will see you afterschool" Cece said as she walked off into the hallway and into their next class.

I dreaded my next class it was Environmental Science and Ty was in that class. I wanted to crawl under a rock and just die. I know him smiling at me should have made things better but it didn't. The worst part was he sat right next to me which would make things even more awkward since we would have absolutely nothing to talk about like we normally would.

I finally got the strength and will power to leave the lunch room and enter my classroom. Ty was already in his seat taking out his notebook. I quickly sat next to him and started copying the notes my teacher had on the board. Coming to the end of class our teacher assigned a group project and of course I was partnered up with Ty.

"So today afterschool we can do our project at my house; if that's cool with you."

"Yeah sure, are you going to drop me at your house or am I going to have to walk?" I asked him as I walked out of our classroom.

"No I'll drop you off; I just have to drop Lauren off at her house first."

Well isn't that awkward, driving in a car with my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. I went straight to my locker and gathered my stuff; I said my goodbye to Cece and Rocky and walked towards the school parking lot. I saw Ty and Lauren making out in his car. I walked over to his car and they still didn't seem to notice my presence until I cleared my throat. They both looked up towards me.

"Um Ty what is _he_ doing here?" Lauren asked him

"He's my partner for my science project" He said as I climbed in the backseat of his car. The entire car ride Lauren just bitched about every single thing her friends did. I had no clue what Ty saw her, of course she was pretty but her personality was just terrible. Finally the bitching stopped when Ty pulled up in front of her house.

"Bye baby, I love you." She said as she pecked him on the cheek and walked into her house.

After 3 damn days Ty already had her wrapped his fingers. I had begun to wonder how long it took for me to be wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. <strong>Review. :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Chapter 6 was a great success. This story will probably have another 3-5 chapters until I move on to the Teen Wolf achieve (hopefully). Special Thanks to my beta Justin. Enjoy :3 (as usual I didn't re-read this) **I don't own shake it up.**

* * *

><p>Deuce pov:<p>

The rest of the car ride was an awkward silence; he kept his eyes on the road the entire time I didn't like it one bit. I wanted to talk to him about our break up but I didn't want to make things even worse between us. I hoped he didn't hate me as much as he did the day he ended things. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the car stopping.

"Are you just going to daydream in the car for the rest of the day?" He asked as he opened the car door for me. This was kind of strange since he hasn't done that since out first couple of dates.

"I wasn't daydreaming; I was just deep in thought." I said to him as I stepped out his car. We walked into his house in silence; it was strange being in his home again. Walking up the stairs to his room reminded me of the good times we had in his room.

"Deuce, what are you doing here?" Rocky asked from out of the blue

"Oh Ty and I got a science project to do."

"That's _all_ you guys are going to be doing?" She asked moving her eyebrows.

"Rocky can you leave Deuce alone we got more important things to do than to talk to you." Ty said harshly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room.

I sat on his bed as he slammed his bedroom door shut. His room was just as I remembered. Pearl white walls, blue carpet, a messy ass bed and a picture of him and myself on his night stand. Woah! I stared at the picture for the longest, random questions running through my head. _Why on earth would he still keep this picture of us? Being him I would have thought he threw it out already._

"I couldn't bring myself to throw it away."

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting up and walking over to him

"I couldn't bring myself to throw that picture of us away."

"It doesn't seem so difficult to break up with me. So why would it be hard to throw away a picture?" I said to him sounding annoyed

"I broke up with you because I knew you could do better. I didn't treat you like a prince, I treated you like shit. It seemed like that new kid was pleasing you."

"I still loved you when you did me wrong, it can't get over you that quickly Ty. Günther may have looked like a better boyfriend for me but he wasn't. I knew him for one day, I barely knew him. I knew you for 8months now and I knew you could change for the better."

At this point I didn't notice how close we gotten. There was barely any space between us anymore. Our noses now touching, his hands around my waist while my hands were around his neck pulling him in even closer.

"Are you going to give me a second chance?" He asked smirking at me.

I didn't answer him, I finally closed the space between us and we were now kissing. It felt like our first kiss all over again. I was now on his bed, still kissing him as he straddled me. It felt like I was in heaven. He stopped kissing my lips and moved to my neck. He sucked on my neck and I knew he would leave hickeys. I tried my hardest to bit my lip so my moans wouldn't be heard, but that was a fail. Ty stopped kissing me again and took off his shirt and I followed him. The kissing turned into groping through our jeans. I went along with for a while until Ty started un-buckling his belt buckle.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking up at him nervously.

"I was planning on giving you what you should have gotten that day in the car"

"We shouldn't be doing this, we need to stop. You have girlfriend!" I said to him as I got up and put my shirt back on.

"I'll leave her in a heartbeat for you."

"Is that what you told those other girls in order to sleep with them?"

He didn't say anything after that, he knew what I said was one hundred percent true.

"I thought we had this conversation, that day in the park." He said to himself quietly

"Yeah this conversation is going nowhere; I'm just going to go." I said to him grabbing my backpack and opening his room door.

"Let me drop you home."

"No, its fine I can walk home by myself."

He didn't try to stop me which is what I expected when I walked through his front door. I wanted to stay and talk to him but I wasn't sure if Ty was just lying to me again. He never told the truth about things so why should I believe him now? I'm used to him lying to me to sleep with me, lying to me about the most stupid things. I couldn't deny the fact the fact that I still loved him but I wasn't sure if he even meant what he said to me back in his room. I turned to clear my head of Ty and think of a certain Blonde, Günther. He freaking hates me for lying to him but it technically not my fault. Cece was the one who forgot to tell him that I had a boyfriend. Walking up my porch steps I saw my mom sitting in her chair.

"Some boy named Günther called for you a couple of minutes ago"

"Really? What he say." I said sounding a bit anxious

"He wanted to meet you at the local park at 6:00."

"It's only 5:50 so I'm going to see you later mom" I told her walking down the porch steps and heading to the local park.

I saw Günther, sitting on a park bench just staring at his watch.

"Hey Günther" I said as I walked up to him and sat down.

"We really need to talk." He said quietly

"Oh alright talk to me"

"The reason I been avoiding you lately is because I really liked you and to find out you had a boyfriend just made me feel used. Like you were trying to get Ty jealous or what. I couldn't face you since I knew the feelings I had for you wouldn't be returned." He paused suddenly

I didn't know what to do or say to make things better, I wanted to kiss him but I knew that wouldn't be helping the situation at hand. So I did the friendliest thing possible and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" He asked in the break of tears.

"I just wanted you to know that I still love you, as I friend and I will always be there for you." I said to him trying to sound as nice as possibly

"So how is your relationship with Ty going?" He asked out of the blue

"Not so good, he wants to get back together but I am not even sure he's being honest and if he does really care about me as much as he claims"

"Then make him prove it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Just ask him to prove it to you and see what he does."

"That's actually kind of smart, Günther."

"I know I am a genius but it's getting late so I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting up and walking away.

I sat there for a little bit wondering what Ty would do if I asked him that question. After minutes of sitting and thinking,, I finally got up and walked back home. As soon as I walked into my house I just layed on my bed and drifted off to sleep. I could already tell tomorrow at school was going to be a _long day._

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Another lengthy chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. <strong>Read and Review<strong> :3 Adios


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hey Guys, this will be the **last **chapter of "Twisted Love". Since this is the last chapter it will be the longest and greatest chapter of all. (Thank you Justin :3) Oh and my inspiration for writing this chapter were the songs _**What makes you beautiful by One Direction (**__Harry Styles is the cutest) __**& Right Next To You by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber**_ & I hope you enjoy this. :). (did not re-read)

* * *

><p>Deuce Pov:<p>

I was currently walking down the hallways of my school. Passing locker by locker I been thinking about what Günther told me yesterday about getting Ty to prove he loves me. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the janitor's closet open and someone pulling me in. Looking now directly at the now familiar person I wasn't surprised it was him that pulled me in.

"Ty what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him fixing my clothes

"I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"You do realize the hallways are completely empty you could have talked to me there."

"Oh well I see this always happened in movies and I always wanted to try it."

I blushed a bit when he said that.

"So what did you have to tell me?"

"I broke up with Lauren so we could get together." He said slowly

"You just expect me just expect me to jump in your arms?"

"Uh yeeah." He said leaning down to kiss me.

I wanted to kiss him back but I didn't want to be seen as a rebound or anything. So I slowly stepped back from him before he could kiss my lips.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to be looked as a rebound or anything, so today at lunch prove to me you love me and "want" me Ty."

With that I left him in the janitor's closet alone to think about what he would do. I doubt he would even do anything but it was worth a shot. I walked down the hall and into my second period. I noticed Cece saved me a seat in between her and Rocky.

"Class, this is a free period, spend it wisely." Said as she sat down by her desk.

"So what happened between you and Ty" Cece suddenly asked

"I don't even know, he claims he wants to get back with me but I'm not sure if I should believe him."

"What is your heart telling you?" Rocky asked

"That just sounded like something you would here in a romantic movie or some shit." I began to chuckle a bit

"But seriously, what's going to happened between you guys?" Cece asked seriously which was shocking since she is never serious

"Let's just say things at lunch will be very interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I told him to prove to me how much he loves me and how badly he wants me."

"Aww that's so romantic." Cece and Rocky both said in unison

"That's what you thing, I wonder what he's going to do? What if he sings you a song or recites a Shakespeare sonnet." Rocky said sounding all lovely dovey like

"Aw come on where talking about Ty Blu here. I highly doubt he will do none of that." Cece said to me

"I'm going to agree with Cece on this one, Ty isn't romantic at all."

"I know my brother; he can be romantic at times."

"See now I am even more exciting to go to lunch now."

"Class is dismissed." Said Ms. Gee looking up at us

Everyone begun to pack up their things and leave. My mind was currently stuck in the clouds. I couldn't shake my head of what Ty was going to do. I walked with Cece and Rocky into the cafeteria. We sat at our normal table next to Ty and his friend's table right next to us. They were quit; matter of fact the entire cafeteria was just silent. It was usually loud and you could barely hear what the person next to you was saying. Even worse everyone was staring at me since I walked through the cafeteria doors. _Was Ty behind of this?_

Out of the blue a curly brown haired kid, who resembled Harry Styles sat next to me. He had begun playing a familiar tune on his guitar. Everyone began to clap along with him. Ty sat at the edge of his table so he was now facing directly in front of me. I was dumbstruck; I didn't know what he was going to do next. Then he began to sing:

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
><em>_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
><em>_But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
><em>_You don't know__  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see__  
><em>_You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
><em>_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
><em>_You don't know__  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_But that's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on__  
><em>_You got it wrong__  
><em>_To prove I'm right I put it in a song__  
><em>_I don't why__  
><em>_You're being shy__  
><em>_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it__  
><em>_Everyone else but you_

"Did you know he could sing like that?" Cece and Rocky bluntly asked me.

I couldn't even process words at this point, I was in utter shock. Who the hell knew _my _Ty was an amazing singer. I was consumed in my thoughts, but the noise of everyone clapping and cheering took me out of my haze. I did what most people would do in a similar situation. I got up and gave him a long peck on his lips. I pulled away but he pulled me in even closer. Our lips slammed together and it was one of the best kisses he had ever given me. I pulled away before his hands start to wonder in places they shouldn't.

"So Deuce Martinez will you be my boyfriend again?" He asked me with a bit of cockiness in his voice.

"After all that, of course baby!"

"Let's get out of here." He said to me pulling me out of the cafeteria and the school. We had begun to walk in the direction of his car.

"Uh where are we going Prince Charming?" I asked him as I got into his car

"Over to my house, I would like to do something."

"Which is what?"

"Now If I tell you that would just ruin the surprise."

We sat quietly as he drove to his house; he kept humming the song he recently sang.

"Since when did you learn how to sing Ty?"

"My shower head makes a good microphone." He said smiling at me.

After what felt like hours, we pulled up to his house. I could already tell this "surprise" thing was no joke when he tied a blind fold to my eyes. He had begun to lead me up this porch steps and into his house. I won't lie I was kind of nervous since I had no clue what Ty was planning.

At this point I wasn't sure which part of his house I was in until he took off the blindfold from around my eyes. I realized I was in his room but instead of the messy bed I'm used to seeing, I saw his nicely cleaned up room with rose petals spreaded all over his bed.

"So you expect me just to have sex with you just because you did all of this?" I asked him

"Well I was planning on giving you the "first time" you deserved. Only if you promise not to leave me hanging like last time."

"I promise."

With that we began to kiss, I must have tripped over something because now I was on his bed and he was on top of me. The kisses moved from my lips to my jaw line and then to my collar bone. He was sucking on my skin and I knew he was going to leave a ton of hickeys. He took off his shirt and I followed, the soft gently kisses became kisses full of passion and lust. I must have been lost in a haze because Ty and I were both naked and he was aligned with my pink pucker.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh yeeah" I said with confidence

_After Hours of love making._

I laid on top his chest, listening to his even breathing and heart beat. It was kind of crazy to know that a couple of weeks ago I hated this big ol oaf but here I am laying in bed with the man I know officially loved.

"I love you TY"

"I love you too Deuce." He whispered back to me

THE END.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So that's it, the end of my beautiful story. I really hoped you guys enjoyed. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and my beta :3. I hope you guys will enjoy my other stories….. Coming soon. Til then Adios :) (I might sound like a fan-girl by saying this BUT One Direction is in New York, there's a chance my friends and I might see them #hype)<p> 


End file.
